Standard
The Standard personality comes as default with every girlfriend. She's polite, she's kind, she's everything at once! She'll get angry, get happy and get sad, just like anybody else. She's perfectly... Standard! Special Job: Dialogue Chat * What a nice day. It is fun to talk indoors, but how about going out for a walk today? *I want to go with you and see the fall leaves. I want to relax out in nature. *I get tired if I study for too long... Is it okay if I take a break? *Somehow you look kind of tired. It will take a toll on your body if you work too hard. You'd better take a break. *Please try not to strain yourself. We both have to make sure to we stay healthy. * * * Conversations *Am I... short? * **You have big hands. When I compare yourself to me I just feel so small. *Girlfriend: I want to go for a walk. I'll be happy just to see all the fallen leaves on the trail. **too cold... **up warm! ***Player: The breeze is a bit chilly in the fall, so let's put on a jacket! ***Girlfriend: Okay, I'll put on a jacket... Thank you for worrying about me. *What kind of constellations can we see during fall? **The most famous is... ***Player: The most famous one is Pegasus. ****Pegasus...! Wow that sounds really great... Would you like to go and look for it with me? **There's just so many... *Girlfriend Do you know what day it is today? **Huh... What day is it?? Is it some kind of anniversary day? **Girlfriend ...Today is the day you said you would go somewhere with me. **... Ohh, really?... Did I really make that promise... **Girlfriend Wow, I can't believe you forgot what you said! **Sorry, sorry. Where were did you want to go? **Girlfriend Well if you don't remember then it's a secret. Follow me. **...Ohh, okay. Then I'll follow your lead. **Girlfriend .......................... **I'm home. The movie was good. **Girlfriend I agree, it was a really fun movie! **..... But... Did I promise that I was going to watch a movie with you...? **Girlfriend ... Actually I didn't make any promises... You were saying that you wanted to watch a movie before... **Huh? You remember that!?... I'm touched. **Girlfriend Yes. Today is the last day the movie was playing... So I might have been a little too anxious to go. But I'm happy if you're. *Girlfriend: What's wrong?... My hair... Does it look funny? **Girlfriend: ... Something fell out of my hair...... Is it a flower petal? It may have fallen in my hair when we were going on a walk. *Girlfriend: *achoo!* **Player: Are you okay? Do you have a cold? ** Girlfriend: ... I'm okay. My nose was just a little irritated that's all... *achoo!* *Girlfriend: What's wrong?...... Is there something on my face? **Girlfriend: That was the last one!... I'm sorry! I was really hungry, and I ended up eating them all by myself... *Girlfriend: I'm hungry... **Player: Right. Do you want to go and eat something? **Girlfriend: There are just so many things lying around, I thought I'd make something. **Player: Hm... I want to eat omurice! **Girlfriend: Wow you read my mind! I was just thinking I want to eat omurice as well. *Girlfriend: I'm feeling a bit hungry. **Player: Alright, let's eat something. **Girlfriend: Oh! Um, there is something that I want to make... Do you want to make it together? *Girlfriend: I had a nice dream last night. **Player: What kind of dream? **Girlfriend: You shrunk and became tiny... and remember I was playing with you. You looked so cute... **Player: Okay... that's a little embarrassing... **Girlfriend: You were so small but were trying really hard to move around. **Player: What were we doing? **Girlfriend: We were making origami and playing with a ball. **Player: I wish you were tiny in real life so I could play with you. **Girlfriend: You know what... it is embarrassing after all. *Girlfriend: Did you catch a cold by any chance? **Player: ... *achoo!*... Yeah, I think may have... **Girlfriend: I know that you're doing your best... But don't strain yourself. **Player: I wasn't planning to... **Girlfriend: You probably haven't noticed yet, but your body will be quite weak right now. **Player: Right, haha... I didn't think I would catch a cold... Geez. **Girlfriend: Don't worry. I'll be sure to nurse you back to health. **Player: No it's okay, I brought this on myself. **Girlfriend: It's okay. I'll do all the house cleaning and chores for you, so please just rest up. **Player: I said that I'm fine. Don't you know how hard it will be for you to do all the chores by yourself? I'll help out. **Girlfriend: No! I want you to rest until you feel better. **Player: Y-you don't have to get that mad about it... **Girlfriend: Ohh... I'm sorry... I was just worried about you, and I want you to get better as soon as possible. **Player: Thanks... I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. **Girlfriend: Not at all... You have to get better soon so that we can hangout again. Promise? *Girlfriend: Ahh..!... Something just landed on my head...!! **Action: *Touch upper* **Girlfriend: ... I was really startled... when the calendar fell on me... I don't have a lump on my head, do I? *Girlfriend: I just woke up, so I didn't have time to fix my hair... Is my bed head... gone? **Action: *Stroke upper* **Girlfriend: Thank you... That kind of tickled... *Girlfriend: I had a nice dream last night **Action What kind of dream was it? ***Player: What kind of dream was it? ***Girlfriend: Well I remember that you were in it... But that's about it. *Girlfriend: I'm sure I ironed these clothes... They're still wrinkled... **Action: *Stroke lower* ***Girlfriend: Oh, the sleeves were bent?.... Thanks for fixing them for me. * * * * Sleeping * Waking Up *I want to sleep a little longer. Talk * I want to eat some delicious foods. * Your outfit is so cute! * Are you feeling hungry too, Girlfriend? * I hope the weather is good tomorrow. * Player is such a kind person. * I would love a new outfit... * You're so cute, Girlfriend. * Are you going out somewhere? * I want to eat some delicious foods. * Is Player a kind person? * I read a really interesting book recently. Scenarios Close Together *Girlfriend: "I feel like you and I have gotten closer." *Player: "Really? I'm happy to hear that. I always enjoy being with you." *Girlfriend: "R-really?... Well I thought that if I didn't study more I would sound annoying to you.. I'm really happy it worked." *Player: "Ohh is that what you were thinking? Well if you say it, I feel like I was putting pressure on you..." *Girlfriend: "No, it wasn't like that! Every day I have so much fun being with you!" *Player: "Haha, well that's good to hear! Let's have even more fun from here on out." *Girlfriend: "Okay I'll do my best to make that happen!" *Player: "Don't feel pressure. You can just take your time, and I think you'll mature just fine." Picnic *Girlfriend:We get to do a picnic today... This is going to be really fun! *Player:Haha well I'm glad that you are so excited about it~. *Girlfriend:I made bentos for us. We have sandwiches, pasta, udon, and ramen... *Player:Huh?... Y-you made all of that? *Girlfriend:Yep! I also made a cake!... I think I may have been too excited and gotten carried away. *Player:No no, I'm happy you made all this... But I'm not sure if we can finish it all... maybe we should invite Yui to help eat some? *Girlfriend:W-well... I was hoping it could just be us two... is that okay? *Player:O-ohh I see, yeah that's fine... *Girlfriend:Thank you!...I just want to have you...all to myself today. Is This... love? * Girlfriend: Is this feeling I have... love? * Player: I'm not really sure either, but it sounds like it. * Girlfriend: Well how should we act towards each other now? * Player: O-ohh umm... Why don't we just act normal... We can hold hands when we go out, and... * Girlfriend: Player... Your face is red. * Player: ... Well I was just happy, that's all. * Girlfriend: Really? That makes me happy just to hear. * Player: Well I hope we can be together for a long time. * Girlfriend: Yep! That's what I want too. Couple's Vacation * Girlfriend: Well it's a dream come true, being at the beach with you...! I never imagined Mio would give us plane tickets to fly here. * Player: I know! But since this is a special opportunity we have to make sure to enjoy ourselves to the fullest. * Girlfriend: But I have so much fun when I'm with you I feel like our time here might pass before I know it... * Player: I know it's fun... but do you feel a bit lonely...? * Girlfriend: No I don't. I get to be with you all the time... I feel like I'm going to be an old women before I know it. * Player: Thanks Girlfriend... I feel the same way about you. * Girlfriend: Player... I like you a lot. No, I love you...! * Player: Huh!?... W-what did you just say...!? * Girlfriend: ...Are you surprised?... I always wanted to... give you a kiss♪ Seasonal Scenarios Late Late Summer * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: Winter Footsteps * Girlfriend: Days like this where we just relax and do nothing are pretty nice. * Player: I love taking it easy! * Girlfriend: Relaxing? Is that what you are doing just lying down on the floor like that? * Player: Exactly! Why don't you come and try it with me! * Girlfriend: Ohh... Um, well.... Is this right? * Player: Perfect! Alright why don't we just stay like this the whole day! * Girlfriend: The w-whole day?! * Player: Yup! Hey hey, don't change your position! * Girlfriend: O-okay!.. This is relaxing~... Event Dialogue Theme Park Date *Today is just the perfect day for the theme park. *The music really helps to set the mood in a theme park, don't you think? It always sounds so happy and fun. *I think this is a photo souvenir spot. Shall we take a picture, Player? *What do you want to ride first, Player? We can go on whichever you want! *That roller coaster was even faster than it looked. It was very fun, though. *That big boat-shaped ride looks quite fun. Shall we give it a try? *This place is filled with mirrors. Ah, look! I can see so many of you, Player! *I've never tried go-karts before, but that was really fun! I think I'd like to go again sometime. *Those giant, spinning swings look very fun. I bet they feel very different to a regular park swing. *Riding the beautiful teacups like this makes me feel like some kind of princess. *The drop ride was so much fun. That feeling in your stomach when it free-falls is really something. *Look, that rabbit is giving out balloons to everyone. Maybe I could ask for two... *I think the stand over there is selling crepes and churros. Shall we take a break and eat? *I want to ride the pumpkin carriage on the merry-go-round... but the unicorn looks fun too. *Are you feeling tired? How about we take a little rest on that bench. *So this is a skycycle? Riding a bike on rails, so high up in the sky... What a strange experience. *You want to try the bungee jump? It looks quite scary... but I can give it a go! *You want to go in the haunted house? Okay then, let's go. I'll try not to get too scared. *That Ferris wheel is so big. I bet there's a beautiful view of the park from the top. *I'm so happy we could enjoy the theme park together, Player. 'Fireworks Festival' *Putting on a yukata correctly is a lot harder than it looks. Yui seems to be having trouble helping people over there. *Do you think this outfit suits me? Is it right for a fireworks festival? *I like feeling all prim and proper in a nicely-folded yukata. *Don't worry, I can carry these bags myself. Thank you for asking, though. *Player...? Can we hold hands? I don't want to get lost in these crowds. *These geta are starting to hurt my feet a little... Can we take a rest? *Can I try this festival game, Player? *So this is a shooting gallery. I just aim for that prize and... Ah, I hit it! Player! *Are you good at goldfish scooping, Player? *Are you okay? Just tell me if you're feeling tired. I don't mind relaxing here a little while longer. *Do you think I could have one of those takoyaki...? *There are so many people here. I hope there are still some good spots left to watch the fireworks from. *Look Player, we have a great view of the fireworks from here. *Can we get a picture together in front of the fireworks? We can ask a passerby to take it for us. *The staff must be really hot standing under the fireworks like that, don't you think? *The thundering of the fireworks really makes my heart race. I hope Player can't hear it... *Can we stay here a little longer? This is the perfect spot for watching the fireworks. *I hope we can come and watch the fireworks together again next year. 'Roll Up, Roll Up! Bizarre? Circus Event!' No data for event 'Love in Fall' *I think we should start getting some exercise again, Player. It is the season of sports, after all. *It's gotten so much cooler recently, I guess fall is finally here. *Surrounded by beautiful trees, together with you Player... I'm so happy. *The mountains look almost aflame with all the deep red colors of the changing leaves. *All these beautiful reds and yellows are just going to turn to white in winter... It's almost sad to imagine. *Isn't there something a little melancholy about fall? I'm really not sure what it is... *Seeing the leaves blowing in the breeze really makes me feel like fall has arrived. *I feel like a child again, collecting acorns and pine cones in the park. *I can hear the crickets chirping already... I'm sure we'll enjoy quite a chorus this evening. *Ah.. I think my stomach's rumbling. I'll make us some chestnut rice when we get home. *I always feel like food tastes so much better in fall. I can't stop eating recently. *You miss summer vacation...? Fall has its charms too, you know. *So much fallen leaves. I suppose we can't just start a bonfire in the park, though... *Fall skies are always full of these cute, fluffy little clouds. *It's starting to get cloudy. I hope it doesn't rain... *I don't worry about the weather when I'm with you, Player. I always feel just right. *Why is it that the sunset looks so much more beautiful in fall than in any other season? 'The Spirits of China Event' *The town feels so different today... Can we hold hands? I don't want to get lost. *This town is very strange... it must be the work of some dark magic. I think we need to find Momoka, and fast... *I feel like I'm in a dream. This is such a strange feeling... it must be the work of that peculiar witch. *It doesn't feel like there are any other people here... not living, at least... *Where do all these spirits hide themselves...? I haven't ever seen one before. *I'm not scared at all. Not with you here with me, Player. *Do you think we can fight off all the evil here? Like a real life fantasy story? *There's a lot of strange things in this world of ours, huh. Maybe nothing quite as strange as this, though... *Do you think that little demon on top of Momoka's head might have been possessing her? *It's starting to rain... and there's a man above the clouds striking some big drums... What is he doing way up there? *Look, a UFO... Does a UFO even count as a spirit...? *I just saw a cat with two tails walking through the park... What kind of breed do you think it is? *There's something on your shoulder, Player... It looks like a bug, but I've never seen one like it before. *I saw a dog back there with a human face... he told me to go away. He must be having a bad day. *If we don't find this witch, what's going to happen to the town? *I stopped someone to ask for directions, but they didn't have a mouth... or eyes, or a nose... but still, they told me the way. *What are all these lights floating through town...? Souls...? Either way, they're very handy torches. *Witch Momoka was wearing a China dress earlier, right...? But speaking English...? *I've been so busy worried about Momoka... Player, you please take care too. *At this rate, we're going to have some trouble finding our way back home. We have to hurry up. 'Science Fiction Event' *Look, there's a house build underwater! I wonder who could possibly be living there. *Everything is all machinery and electronics. Science has really come a long way, hasn't it. *I want to take one of these floating information panels home with me... They seem very useful. *I found an information board, Player. Now we can finally find out where we are. *This building is amazing! I can't even begin to count how many floors it has! *Even the information board is electronic. It's flashing to show us exactly where we are. *I'm feeling a little tired, can we rest? These benches look so soft and comfortable. *I wonder what this round object is for... All it seems to do is turn see-through wherever you touch it... *These sidewalks are moving conveyors! We could travel far, far away without feeling tired. *Where exactly are we...? I've never seen this place before.... *I can see posters for trips to the Moon. Wouldn't it be so exciting to actually go to space? *I love all of the lights and colors, but the brightness is starting to give me a headache... *What a cute little puppy! Wait...it's a robot! But it looks so real... *Look! There's a hologram show over there! Is it some sort of idol group? *Is this an arcade? I wonder what kinds of games the future has. *I would definitely get lost if I was here on my own. Can we hold hands just to make sure? *With this many electronics around town...the electricity bill must be very expensive. * * * 'Dream High Field Trip Event' *Today's the first day of our field trip. I hope we'll make lots of great memories together. *It was impossible to pack light for a long trip like this, so my bags are quite heavy. I'll do my best to carry them. *So you think we might meet some students from other schools? Maybe we could make some new friends. *That bus ride was a little shaky. Are you not feeling sick or anything? *There are so many interesting-looking places in this guide book, I just don't know where to visit first. *I'm so glad the skies cleared up for our field trip. It really is the perfect weather for a vacation. *There aren't many other boy-girl pairs on this trip, are there? *Are we going to have a giant pillow fight this evening? We have to make sure the teachers don't find out... *I wonder what souvenirs we should buy. Let's pick something together, Player. *It always feels strange visiting new areas for the first time. *Apparently there are some great spots for enjoying nature here. I'd love to visit them with you, Player. *We do still have to write a report while we're here. I guess it's not all fun and games. *I don't always need to go abroad on vacation. I just enjoy spending time with you and all my friends. *I wanted to take lots of pictures of everyone, so I made sure to bring my camera. You'll join in too, right? *I feel like these traditional old streets and beautiful sights of nature are almost cleansing me, somehow. *Where would you like to go on our free day? I'll leave it entirely up to you Player. *Ah, I saw this store on a TV special just the other day! Let's take a look inside. *I heard that our ryokan has a hot spring. I can't wait to try it! I'll try not to stay in there too long, though. *I imagine the food at the ryokan will be delicious. I wonder if we'll be eating any local, traditional dishes. *I always feel a little homesick when I travel far away like this. 'Holy Night of Romance Event' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Types